


Adorable

by MageOfLight



Category: Undertale
Genre: Drabble, Swapcest or brotherly affection - you decide, based on a cute and silly pun, excuses to make the blueberry screech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: Just a cute, fluffy drabble featuring the Underswap brothers shopping. No explicit shipping being done here, so you can view this as brotherly or swapcest. Whatever floats your boat, friend. :)





	

Papyrus hummed under his breath as he watched Sans bustle around the store. They'd just moved into their new house on the surface, and Sans had decided that they needed to completely refurnish the house. He wasn't complaining really, other than the fact that he'd been forced to come along on this 'adventure', because Sans wanted his opinion on things they were buying. The new furniture they'd already picked was insanely comfortable, and he knew he'd be spending a bunch of time breaking in his new bed.  
  
Now, though, Sans was looking at new dishes and cookware, trying to decide what was best for their house. Papyrus wouldn't know, though. He'd never been a very good cook, and it all looked pretty much the same to him.  
  
...that was, until he spotted the silly children's stuff. A bowl with a little kid who looked a lot like a younger Chara caught his eye, and he picked it up. The bowl had the title of a show he'd caught briefly in passing when he'd been channel surfing. 'Dora the Explorer', it read. "...a Dora bowl, huh?" he muttered under his breath, then his face shifted to a sly, amused grin as he turned back to his brother, who was looking between two boxed sets of dishes.  
  
"hey, Sansy," he called, schooling his expression into something a little less amused-looking.  
  
"Yes, Papy?" Sans asked, turning to look at Papyrus. His expression shifted to one of suspicion, and Papyrus knew he hadn't masked his amusement well enough.  
  
Still, he stepped closer and held out the bowl. "you're _a-dora-bowl_ ," he said with as straight a face as he could manage.  
  
Sans looked back and forth between the bowl and Papyrus, horror slowly growing on his face until... "PAPYRUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" he screeched, face flushing blue. Sound stopped all around them and humans peered, startled, into the isle. Papyrus grinned. So worth it.  
  
It was even better when Sans, still flushed and not looking at him, took the bowl and put it into the cart.

**Author's Note:**

> ...even though he's not there, i can't help but imagine Red in the background, snickering at the look on Blue's face. lmao


End file.
